Essere Conscio
by Meibou
Summary: I'm aware, Sasuke whispered sibilantly, his breath fanning her neck.  But Hinata knew he didn’t care.  Sasuke x Hinata.  AU.  Oneshot, maybe to be continued.


**Essere Conscio**

_  
To be aware of._

Halloween usually meant innocent trick or treating for Hyuuga Hinata, but this year the definition had been changed quite radically.

It hadn't been a wise choice to leave the party, and going alone had been an even worse decision. She had felt extremely uncomfortable though, with all those bodies pressing against her and the smell of alcohol and smoke hanging in the air. If she had informed the others of her decision, they would have only forced her to stay. Neji probably would have taken her home, but she didn't want to disturb his moments with Tenten.

So here she was left stumbling down the street —Ino had gotten her some punch, and Hinata had forgotten that they tended to be spiked, and that her tolerance was practically nonexistent. Only when she paused did she noticed that not only did she not know where she was, but there was nobody to ask directions from. Though she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing at the moment, there were plenty of shady people roaming the streets, particularly on Halloween.

It was usual autumn weather. Chilly and the wind kept blowing her hair into her line of vision. Her getup wasn't something meant for this weather either.

White ballet flats, fishnets, an old ballerina costume torn up with scissors and smudged with charcoal, a sheer black scarf tied around her neck. Her friends had convinced her to put some flour on her face, and had applied a heavy amount of eyeliner, and large amounts of glitter in her hair. Hinata didn't know what exactly she was, but something along the lines of a broken doll?

In the end, it hadn't mattered whether she approved or not. They all insisted she looked gorgeous, and that there was no time to change into an alternative that Hinata inconveniently did not have in her closet. But she regretted it the most now, because she was cold.

_Ping_

Her head jerked up as she stopped, cautiously eying the street in front of her before nervously looking behind. The wind had picked up a little, so she reasoned that it must have knocked something over. Though it had almost sounded like a bell… Hinata frowned, swaying a little, unsure whether she should continue forward or not.

After the quick moment of deliberation, she finally took out her cell phone. She'd call Neji first, ask him where—Hinata frowned, squinting at the street sign—Risate Street was. She shivered, nervously shifting back and forth as she stood, waiting for him to pick up.

_"This is Hyuuga Neji, I'm unavailable so—"_

She hung up, beginning to redial. Hinata glanced up. Had she heard that sound again, or was it her imagination? She shook her head, but that only made her dizzier. Her father wouldn't be happy when she got home, half drunk and probably way past curfew by the time she figured out where she was. She was just about to call Neji again—to see if he would pick up—but stopped suddenly.

Was that somebody there? Yes, yes it was! The silhouette was about three blocks away, and walking towards her. She was lucky, that's what Hinata thought to herself, though her gut feeling wasn't exactly saying the same thing.

But she pushed it aside for now. She was in dire need for direction. "E-Excuse me! Sir!" She lifted her arm, waving a little to make sure she caught the other's attention. As she waited for his arrival, she examined him.

He was tall, wearing a long dark coat that hid most of his frame. Hinata guessed that he was lean, but she could tell that he was powerful by the way he carried himself, his posture. She couldn't see his face, as his features found ample protection in the shadows. But when her neared, she could make out his pale countenance. He was an Adonis, his face the perfect image of masculinity. But what attracted her most were his eyes, sharp crimson orbs that pulled her in.

"What's this?"

She shuddered before ducking her head, trying to compose herself enough so that she could make a coherent response. "I'm sorry t-to disturb you, it's just… I'm not q-quite sure where I am, if y-you could tell me how to get to Vittoria Avenue? I-I'm trying to find my way home."

She could feel his careful gaze on her. Hinata tried to lift her eyes to meet his, but she only got up to his torso before she resumed staring at the pavement around his feet. Shivering in the aftermath of another gust of wind, she shifted nervously, still waiting for his answer.

"Follow me."

She blinked at the man's response, her head jerking up in bewilderment, but his back was already to her. He was starting to walk to her left, moving down the street at a slow, steady pace. Should she follow him? He was the only person she had encountered so far, and she really was lost. What if she couldn't get a hold of any of her friends? And Hinata was quite reluctant to call home, asking that she be picked up in a questionable part of the city.

Biting her lip nervously and hugging herself a little bit more because of the cold, she ran to catch up. She fell into pace with him, not standing too close but near enough so that one would know that they were traveling together. She stared at the sidewalk in front of her, though she couldn't help but glance at his form every so often. His shoes made small echoes, Hinata thought vaguely, like hers. Light footsteps.

Quiet had dominated their interaction, but she attempted to break the stiffness between them. "W-What's your name?"

He shrugged his coat stretching as he moved his broad shoulders. "You wouldn't know me." She blinked, not quite able to make sense of his answer. She had asked because she had wanted to know, but was shaken out of her train of thought. "What's yours?"

"A-Ah…" Should she tell him? He hadn't told her his after all. "Y-You probably wouldn't know me either…"

She heard his snort of amusement. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Hinata sighed in relief. That she could answer. "I was at a Halloween p-party with my friends. I left early though."

"What are you?"

It took her a little while to sort out her confusion, eventually understanding what he was asking. "O-Oh! A doll," she murmured, blushing a little in embarrassment.

She barely made out the sound of his snort, even though the silence was only broken by their footsteps and the wind rattling the trees' dried leaves. "Fitting," he replied calmly.

Hinata didn't know what to make of his response yet again. Instead of questioning it or bringing up another topic, she lapsed into silence. They continued to walk on, making several twists and turns but not once encountering a living soul. She had lost track of the time as well. Hours or minutes could have passed, she did not know.

She started to take out her phone, but he had halted. Curious, she glanced at him, waiting for him to resume walking. Instead, he turned and made his way up some stairs to a brownstone instead of continuing down the street.

"I'm Sasuke." He glanced at her while opening the door. "You can come in." He disappeared into the shadows of the house, leaving the door open for her. A moment later, she saw a dim light flicker inside.

Hinata hesitated. She was finally starting to doubt her decision—following Sasuke hadn't been the best of plans. At the time, he had seemed like her best option. Now… there was no way she could retrace her steps or turn back the clock. She glanced at her phone. Past midnight. And she was out of service. She bit her lip nervously before looking at the house once more. The door was still open, inviting Hinata in.

She tentatively took a step forward, and another. She stopped as she reached the foot of the stairs, eyes concentrated on the threshold.

The wind suddenly picked up, making her shiver again. The cold did not just creep up her limbs and numb her body, its icy tendrils reached into Hinata's mind and heart. Suddenly afraid—of what she wasn't exactly sure, but she knew that there was something dangerous out there—she dashed up the steps, entering the house and hastily closing the door behind her.

Exhaling, she waited a moment before moving down the hallway towards the room emitting light. She cautiously hovered near the doorway, watching Sasuke light a large amount of candles, all old and dripping with wax. Eventually she stepped forward again, tentatively making her way around the tapers and watching him continue to light them. The tiny flames flickered and danced. The light was reflected in Sasuke's eyes, making his red eyes shimmer and almost glow.

"What's your name?" He broke her out of her daze, moving behind her to light several more candles near the door.

"Hinata," she said quickly. "Sasuke-san, I-I'm sorry to rush you, but I really must go home."

_Click_

She stared at him in horror as he turned his back to the locked door. His red orbs caught her, made her limbs freeze up and her heart go cold. She didn't even move as he continued to step closer to her.

Cold fingers trailed along her skin, leaving an icy path that tingled. She was unable to shrink from his touch. She could only shudder as he began to stroke her delicate neck. Taking her face in his hands and tilting it so that she stared deeply into his eyes, he brushed his nose against hers before kissing her. Forcing her to open up to him, taking control and making pleasurable chills run down her back and fire spark somewhere deep inside.

He only stopped when she was breathless, panting, and wanting more. He smirked.

"I'm aware," Sasuke whispered sibilantly, his breath fanning her neck.

But Hinata knew he didn't care.

---

I left if up to you whether Sasuke was a normal sketchy guy, or a demonic sketchy guy (or I was just too lazy to specify). He's a bit OOC, but for molestation's sake I hope you'll tolerate it.

And again, Little Miss CeeCee did a beta (beta'd sounds weird…) for my story! And last minute too, so I'm really grateful.


End file.
